Ice Ice Baby
by xEmerald Isle
Summary: Dean decides to take Cas ice skating. Fluffy oneshot. Destiel.


"Dean, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Castiel laid his eyes on the bright, glistening ice in front of him and the various people skating happily on it. There were plenty of couples skating together, their arms wrapped around each other or their fingers intertwined as they laughed in unison. Cas watched them with casual interest before growing nervous. He'd never been ice skating before and he had a feeling he'd be unable to get the hang of it.

He admitted this aloud to Dean who only rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm in response.

"Cas, _no one _can skate properly the first time, okay? It just takes a bit of practice before you get the hang of it. Come on. You'll be fine."

Dean began walking towards the opening into the ice rink and Cas followed behind slowly, eyes widened as he stared at the unfamiliar ground beneath him. Dean stepped onto the ice and a grin formed on his face immediately as he twirled to face Cas.

He frowned when he saw Cas hadn't gotten onto the ice yet and was still staring worriedly at it instead. He exhaled a sigh before moving towards the angel.

"Cas, you trust me, right?"

Cas' eyes immediately met his. "Of course, Dean. You know I do."

"Well then, trust me when I say this, I will **not **let you fall. I'll keep you standing, okay? I promise."

Cas nodded, the worry in his eyes gradually fading as he slowly placed a foot on the ice. Taking a deep breath, he placed his other foot on the ice and let out a sudden gasp as he clung to Dean, unable to control his feet as they slipped all over the place.

"Dammit, Cas," Dean muttered as he tried to keep both himself and the angel standing upright. He managed to guide them towards the wall surrounding the ice rink, where Cas grabbed onto it immediately, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the fear on Castiel's face. Fighting spirits and demons together, Cas showed nothing but bravery. But doing something as simple as ice skating caused him to be terrified. The thought made Dean laugh.

Cas flashed him a glare as he struggled to stand upright, leaning heavily against the wall. "It's not funny, Dean. I don't think I can do this."

His gaze averted to the opening of the ice rink, longing to get out. Dean followed his gaze and shook his head immediately. He took a side step so he was standing right in front of Cas, his hands on the angel's shoulders to maintain his balance. His green eyes locked onto Castiel's blue ones and held his gaze.

"Cas, come on. I promise you that within the next ten minutes, you'll realise you actually like ice skating, okay? Just give it a chance."

Cas stared into Dean's eyes, a slight frown on his face, before exhaling a defeated sigh. He nodded slowly and placed a shaky hand on top of one of Dean's, while the other remained gripping tightly on the wall behind him.

Dean smiled and took a step backwards, guiding Cas towards him.

"Cas, you're gonna have to let go of the wall eventually. On the count of three, you hear me? One, two, three!"

He gave Cas a gentle tug before pulling him towards him. Cas instantly released the wall and went sliding over to Dean, a panicked expression on his face as he left the safety of the wall. Dean gave him a reassuring smile, before wrapping a firm arm around the angel's waist, holding him steady. Cas' breathing had quickened slightly and he noticed a few people staring at him in amusement, only serving to make him even more nervous.

Seeming to almost read his mind, Dean whispered softly into Cas' ear, "Don't worry about them. Pretend it's just you and me."

Cas nodded again and stared up at his boyfriend, finding comfort in Dean's reassuring smile. With Dean's arm wrapped around Cas' waist and his hand on Cas' arm, they began to move forward slowly. Cas grabbed the front of Dean's shirt in fear, causing Dean to gasp in surprise.

"Cas, it's much easier to skate when you're moving at a quicker speed. I'm just saying."

Cas shot Dean a look of worry but didn't protest. Dean began skating forwards at a faster pace, keeping a strong hold on Cas as he dragged him along.

"Cas, it'd be really helpful if you moved your feet as well. You're making me do all the work here."

Cas swallowed nervously before staring down at his feet being dragged along. He willed them to move and after slight hesitation, they began moving, gradually matching Dean's footing.

Within seconds, Cas found himself feeling slightly braver as he matched Dean's pace. Dean grinned at the angel when he realised how well he was doing. The look of worry and fear on Cas' face gradually began to fade and Dean noticed a huge smile slowly spread across the angel's face. Cas was so transfixed on the ice beneath him that he didn't notice Dean watching him, studying him carefully.

"I… I think I'm getting the hang of this, Dean, don't you?" Cas finally looked up and met Dean's gaze, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. Dean's smile widened and he bent down to give Cas a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're doing great, Cas. I told you you'd be fine, didn't I?"

Cas felt his cheeks burn at Dean's kiss, despite the coldness of their surroundings. Dean gently loosened his grip on Cas and immediately a look of panic flashed across the angel's face.

"Dean, no, please don't let go."

"You're doing fine, Cas. You don't need me to hold onto you," Dean responded, slowly pulling away from the angel.

Cas laughed nervously as he was now skating alone without help, Dean following a few metres behind. Cas suddenly laughed aloud as he skated around the ice rink, his fear gradually subsiding as his confidence grew. He could sense Dean's eyes burning into his back from behind him and he suddenly spun around to face him. Cas hadn't anticipated just how close Dean was behind him and Dean immediately crashed into him, causing them both to slip and fall hard on the ice.

Sitting up in a slight daze, Cas frowned in confusion and then met Dean's gaze. The two of them burst into a fit of laughter, causing people around them to look over at them curiously. Dean wiped tears of laughter from his face as he shook his head slowly at the angel.

"You're such an idiot, Cas. You know that?"

"**I'm **the idiot? You're the one who broke your promise, Dean! You said you wouldn't let me fall," Cas protested, trying to force a glare but unable to keep the smile off of his face.

Using his hands, Dean quickly slid across the ice closer to Cas. "You made me break my promise," he said, grinning.

"Well, I guess you did teach me how to skate on ice. I suppose I'll forgive you," Cas replied, his playful smile widening as Dean moved closer.

Dean studied the angel carefully and gently stroked his cheek, causing Cas to wince at the coldness of his hand. Dean's smile widened and he closed the distance between them with a firm kiss. Cas felt his heart skip a beat as Dean pulled away, locking gazes with him, green eyes meeting blue.

"I love you, Cas. You know that?"

Cas nodded slowly, cocking his head to the side in a way which always made Dean think of puppies.

"Yes Dean, I know. I also love you."

Feeling like they were completely alone together on that ice rink, forgetting about everyone and everything around them, they stayed there for several minutes, gazing at each other and relishing in each other's presence. People glanced over at them curiously, then dismissed them as another ordinary couple, completely unaware of just how profound Cas and Dean's bond was.

_I hope you guys enjoyed that. It's just a very short, simple little oneshot I decided to write. _

_I haven't been active on this website in years but have randomly found the motivation to sit down and write something. I know this oneshot isn't anything great but I had to write __**something. **__I hope to start writing more fanfics from now on. I actually have more time these days._

_Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thank you! xxx_


End file.
